


ESPERALO

by SweetMissNaya



Category: Dance Moms RPF, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Hamilton References, In the Heights References, M/M, Puerto Rico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMissNaya/pseuds/SweetMissNaya
Summary: I am the one thing in Life I can control.I am inimitable.I am an original.I’m not falling behind or running late.I’m not standing still.I am lying in wait.Esperalo is the word from my birthplace that means wait for it.





	1. Author's Note

(Cover was made here quotev.com/groups/242818/topic/5224221?page=1)

In every chapter title, there will be a song. That is the song either I was listening to while writing the chapter or a song I think embodies the chapter. If you want to listen to that song while reading that chapter, I highly encourage it!! They are mostly from Lin’s work, but some might not be. Some also may be cut songs or random videos like ‘Heights Cool Musical Too - Bet on It’.

I got this story idea from all the Adopted By Lin and Adopted By Hamilton fanfics out on the internet. I hope you enjoy my writing and I plan to update once a week unless something comes up. The chapters will be long though. See you at the end of the story Hamilfans!!!


	2. One - It Won’t Be Long Now (Radio Edit)

** _ Camee Esperalo Miranda’s Point Of View _ **

“Lights up on Washington Heights  
At the crack of day,  
I wake up and I got this little punk I gotta chase away,  
Sing while I wipe down the awning,  
‘Hey y’all good mornin’” I sang as I opened my windows before rehearsal in the morning.

“Ice Cold Piragua!! Paducah, China, Cherry, Strawberry, and just for today, Mamey!” My dad joined in for the next line of the song as he walked in my room.

“Ninà, are you almost ready? Chris will be here in a half hour. Remember you have dance after the matinée show.” He kissed me on the forehead and left to go wake up my brothers, Sebastian and Francisco.

“Okay, Papà.” I went to my closet and grabbed my black dance crop top sweatshirt, my cross strapped shorts bra with our studio’s logo on it, and my gold spandex shorts with a small Hamilton logo on the corner. 

I put it on, grabbed a gold metallic scrunchie to put my hair up later, and headed out to the kitchen for breakfast.

“Morning baby girl. We have pancakes for breakfast today.” My mom, Vanessa, told me. 

“Oooh!” I walked over to the table and my leg started bouncing.

Sebastian, the older of my two little brothers, came running in the kitchen and hopped up in the chair next to me.

“Hermana!! Look at my jammies!! Trains!!!” Seb told me. 

Sebastian is my three and a half year old brother. Which means I’m ten years older than him. Plus Seb is obsessed with trains. My other brother is Francisco. He is almost 2 years old. His birthday is next Tuesday, aka five days away.

My dad walked in the room with Francisco on his shoulders. The littlest Miranda was playing with our dad’s hair. Mom laughed.

We heard a knock at the door after Dad got Francisco in his high chair. We yelled for the person to come in.

“Welcome Miranda Clan!!” Uncle Chris, who’s not actually my uncle, walked in our apartment and said.

“Sup!” I yelled back at him.

“Camee!! Seb!! Fran!! Lin!! V!! And of course, little Tobi!!” He greeted each and everyone of us, then sat down behind the empty slot at the dinner table.

“So, Vanessa, can I eat here today?” He asked. 

“Chris, you know that you are always welcome at our dinner table. Now Lin, can you go put some background music on?” My mom told him.

“Hey ninà, come help me pick out some music.” My dad asked and we walked in the kitchen to the radio.

“Okay, what are we in the mood for today??” He asked when we got hidden away.

“How bout, Cry! By Alexx Calise. You know, the solo song that both Maddie and Kenzie did on the show.” I told him.

“Isn’t that a little sad?” He asked.

“True. But all the songs I’m thinking of are sad in some way. Except one.” I whispered the name of the song into his ear and waited for the nod that would tell me to play the music.

“Dew it!” He said in his best Palpatine impression. I laughed and pressed the button.

We walked back into the dining room and started eating. By the time we were done, someone finally realized what song was playing.

It happened when Mom started giggling and looking at Dad and I before switching to Chris. I started laughing because of that and then Seb laughed cause we laughed. Chris was sitting there confused.

“Cam, that’s the song you picked?” Mom asked me.

“All the other songs I could think of were sad. Ones like Cry by Alexx Calise, Hold On by Extreme Music, and other ones.” I answered, “Well, anyway. It’s almost nine, should we get to rehearsal?” 

“Good idea, Mini. Let’s go.” Chris said, using the nickname the cast gave me. I ran into my room, grabbed my shoe bag, doused a couple of pills, and ran downstairs to the lobby. We got in the car and drove off.

  
We pulled in front of the theatre way later than we expected. Two crashes, and we didn’t catch the lights. I got out of the door and walked in the Richard Rodgers. 

“Camee!!” I heard a familiar voice coming from out on the stage. 

I looked over and, “Gia??”

“Cameeeeeeeeee!!! I haven’t seen you in like…” She started.

“YESTERDAY!!!!!” I squealed. I ran up on the stage and pulled my best friend into a big hug.

“You’re welcome!” Renee stood in the wings, “I brought her here. You’ve been bored recently and GiaNina here decided to be in the child ensemble for a while.”

“Thank you Nae Nae!!” I turned back to my best friend, “I’ll show you around the theatre, even if you already know the way around.” I grabbed her wrist and pulled her backstage.

“I haven’t been back here before so this tour is a necessity. Necessity is the word of the day, f y i!!” Gia told me, putting an emphasis on the spaces between the letters of fyi.

“Okay, so this is a go to spot before The Schuyler Sisters. There is always a dance party lead by Oak, and it’s a different type each night. If you win, you get half a cookie.” I giggled and pointed to Thayne Jasperson who was passing through, “Gia, this is Thayne, also known as Samuel Seabury and George Eacker. Thayne, I was just telling Gia about the Schuyler Sisters dance party. I left off with the prize.” 

“Oooooh! So the prize is a coupon for half a cookie, just save up the coupons and eventually you get a cookie!! But otherwise, don’t eat my cookies.” Thayne finished.

“Well, I have to get on with this tour. So, next are the dressing rooms. This is Dav’s dressing room. Anybody in there??” I asked through the keyhole like Anna in Frozen.

“I am, you can come in. But warning, I haven’t buttoned my shirt up.” He said.

I opened the door and stepped inside, “Gia, this is Daveed. He plays Lafayette and Thomas Jefferson. And the other man who shares this dressing room is the Mighty Oak Tree. Where is he anyway? I haven’t seen him yet.” I asked Dav after introducing him.

“He said he was gonna be a bit late. His niece, Amerina, has her first birthday party today. He’ll be back eventually.” Daveed explained.

“Well, when he gets back tell him we have a new participant for the dance party. See ya!” I lead Gia out of the room and let him finish getting ready.

“Do you want to see any other dressing rooms? You can meet the rest of the cast during practice and all the room are the same except mine and I was planning on taking you their later. We still need to do other parts of the tour, so?” I finished.

“Let’s not see the rest of the dressing rooms. I’ll be fine and I’ll eventually see them.” Gia told me.

“Okay!!”

**(Time Skip Brought to You by Cameeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)**

“Hey Cams! Time to get to dance!” My dad yelled across the small dressing room we shared with Groffsauce.

“Kay, be ready in a moment.” I grabbed a water and left the room. Mom came and took me in the car so we could drive to Pittsburgh. I dance in Pittsburgh but have the show in New York, so my life is hectic.

I got into the studio and propped the door open after setting down the ramp. Then my other best friend, Brady came over to me.

“Mila.” His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was messy. I knew something bad happened. “Mila, last n night m m my b brothers a and parents w were in a c car a a accident. C can I st stay at y your place f for a while?” 

“Yes, Yes Brady. And don’t worry, your family is in a better place. Just think, you might find an amazing person, who would want to keep you. And you would have more parents then most kids. I know I do.” I tried to comfort him, but my words didn’t come out like I thought they would.

“Camee. That i is amaz zing. Thank you.” He hugged me and I made sure I was hugging him back.

“KIDS! Who put my stuff out today?? Whoever it was thank you!” Our dance teacher wheeled into the room and yelled at us.

“I did Miss Abby.” I stated, trying to sound as humble as possible.

“Thank you Mila.” She answered. 

And we got onto practice. I think Miss Abby knew about Brady’s situation because she didn’t ask him where his mother was. When I went to leave, my Mom didn’t question him coming with us. I could tell she knew.

**(Another Time Skip Brought to You by Late Nights When Inspo Strikes)**

“Can Brady sleep on my pull out mattress?” I asked making sure my dad was okay with me having a boy in my room overnight.

“Sure. Just remember lights out is in five minutes and you have a show tomorrow.” Papà told Brady and I.

“Thank you again for letting me crash here Lin. You truly are the best. And you too Vanessa.” Brady told my parents. He was always so kind and considerate around them.

Brady and I got around the pull out. I went into the bathroom to change into my pj’s and wash my face. When I got back to my room, Brady was laying down in the bed.

“You good? Need some agua? Or some comida? Or another manta?” I asked switching between English and Spanish.

“I’m fine Camee. I do love it when you talk in Spanish though. Goodnight.” Brady answered me.

“Well then, Hablaré en español el resto de la noche, Brady. Buenas noches y dulces sueños.” I turned out the light and fell asleep.

**1666 Words and 4.5 Pages**


	3. Two - Found/Tonight

** _ Camee Esperalo Miranda’s Point Of View _ **

I woke up to my alarm blaring the beginning of Take a Break. I know that sounds like it would never wake someone up. My version is different though. Pippa and I sing the words the same until Neuf. Then on that number we yell it as loud as we can. That is what wakes me up.

“Brady, ven y despierta. Ya son las nueve y media y tenemos que estar en el teatro a las diez y cuarto. Venga. ¡Mi mamá probablemente tiene el desayuno listo! Creo que ella estaba haciendo mallorca, ¡y el de ella sabe increíble!” I tried to shake Brady awake, but he wasn’t budging.

“Brady!” I yelled in his ear and flopped on top of him.

“Cam! I’m up already! Stop!” He messed with me.

“So, how are you feeling? I know it must me hard for you. I got an idea. Maybe we could submit your name to the Graham Windham and have some one, maybe in the cast, take care of you? I don’t really know, but the Graham Windham is a good idea. I mean, I came from there, and look how I turned out!” I suggested.

“True. Let’s brainstorm, what cast members want to have kids but can’t?” He asked.

“Pippa and Groff.” I answered.

“What cast members have gone through something life changing recently and need support for it?”

“Pippa. Her fiancé died in the coast guard.”

“Okay, now what cast members like me?”

“Everybody, especially Pippa. She loves you!” I finished. “Wait! Pippa is the perfect choice!! At least for a foster parent for some time.”

I turned my head the slightest and saw my dad peeking in the doorway.

I gasped. “Have you heard our entire conversation?” I asked him. Brady was confused until he turned his head. Then he gasped too.

“Yes, I have, and I agree. Pippa just confessed to me last night that she wants to adopt. She need some stability in her life and a helping hand. Do you want to tell her today at practice?” My dad asked Brady.

“Definitely! Now, is breakfast ready yet?” Brady giggled and got off the bed.

We all laughed and headed out to eat.

_~•|| {Time Skip and a Fancy One at that!} ||•~_

_ **Brady James Soo's Point of View** _

We walked into the Richard Rodgers and went on the search for Pippa. It was actually hard because someone told her to hide. Camee and I finally found her underneath Thayne’s cookie cabinet.

“Pippa, can I talk to you about something important?” I asked her. My stomach was in more butterflies than auditioning for Miss Abby.

“Yeah Brades. What’s it about?” She asked.

“Well I didn’t know if you had heard but two nights ago my mother, father, and two brothers passed away in a car accident. I know that just five weeks ago your fiancé passed too. And was wondering if we could help each other out with our grief and maybe live together. At least until things get situated with my end.” I blurted out, getting rid of everything I was holding inside.

“Brady. That was. That was inspiring. You have a way with words. And of course, I will. I have been wanting to adopt and I hoped for a child like you or Cam! Let me guess, Lin and Cam set this up with some help from

Vanessa?” Pippa told me. I was overjoyed.

“Yes! So, when do we go down and get the paperwork done?” I asked.

“Well, according to your parents will, who is your legal guardian?” She asked.

“My grandfather, but I hate him. If he found out about Camee, he would split us apart. He’s racist, sexist, homophobic, and a fully devoted Catholic.”

“True, practically everyone here is the opposite of that. The Mirandas are probably the worst people for him to be around. And, if you don’t mind me asking, aren’t you questioning whether you are asexual or not?” Pippa, I mean, Mom for now, said.

“Yes. I think I told my grandfather about Cam once and he told me to never to talk to her again. He spotted me texting her on my phone and asked me about her.”

_•Flashback start•_

_“Brady, son. Who are you texting? It looks like a girl.” My grandfather asked._

_“Yeah, her name’s Camee.” I answered looking back to my phone._

_“Are you two together? Tell me more about this Camee.” He asked._

_“Oh, we aren’t dating. She has someone though. Their name is A. A is really nice and different than anyone I’ve met before. Well, that’s mostly cause I’ve never met a non-binary. That makes Cam pansexual if you didn’t know.” I told him explaining some things and showed him a picture of Camee and A._

_“Yuck! If it was up to me, you wouldn’t be friends with either of them. See, she doesn’t believe in Christ. Whoever that person on the shirt is not someone who should be worshiped!” He started to say but I cut him off. Camee was wearing her ‘I believe in Chris Jackson’ shirt._

_“It’s just a joke her papà made in his Tony acceptance speech. She’s an amazing person and one of my best friends.” I told him._

_“Just stop son. You don’t know what’s good for you.” He led me into the other room and started to beat me, “That’s your punishment son.”_

_He kept abusing me and then told me to never tell him._

_•Flashback end•_

I had told Pippa that story.

“Brady! How many times has he done that to you?” She asked, genuinely concerned.

“A couple of times for mentioning Camee and A, plus other people of color and religion. It isn’t really that bad.” I confessed even though it was the opposite.

“Brades, why have you never told anybody? I promised that when I adopt you, you will never have to go through that again. I promise that with all of me.” Pippa told me.

“Wait, did you say… what I think you said? Are you going to adopt me? You know you don’t have to do that.” I told her.

“While you were talking, I was thinking. I have always wanted kids. Plus, you are an amazing kid. I want you Brady. Will you except my offer and become Brady Soo?” She went down on one knee like she was proposing. I felt my face blush and my eyes start to water.

“Thank you Pippa, thank you so much.” I almost started crying when she pulled me up into a big hug. She started to squeal with joy and soon I joined in.

We stopped when the door opened. The whole cast was standing outside the doorway.

“I would suggest it went well, am I right?” Lin asked.

“Yes,” I said.

“Yes, it did,” Pippa finished off for me.

“Well in that case, Pip, you got the day off. You have a ton of papers to do. And I should know, I’ve done it all before. I’ll talk to you about some other things later.” He told my new mom. That will never get old. Ever since I met her through Camee, I’ve looked up to Pippa. I could not wait. As I left and went off to the social worker that was dealing with my case, I never would have known what would lay in front of me.

**A/N- So I know I said I would update every week, but I am going to get the first five chapters up and then go to a regular schedule. I have had so much time and inspo recently so I have written a lot. Plus I have a prologue I might put in. It was supposed to originally be the beginning of the story.**

**1309 words and 3.6 pages**


	4. Three - Freedom (Anthony Ramos)

**_Camee Esperalo Miranda’s Point of View_**

“Girls, get on the black bus! Because of recent events there will be two busses and I will be on the bus with my students. Mothers go to the red bus.” My teacher yelled at all of us. Our teacher is a specialist in yelling.

“Where’s Brady?” I heard a voice somewhere ask.

“Brady will meet us at the competition. He had to be in New York for something this morning. Anyway, just get on the bus! We need to leave soon if we are to get to the competition on time.” She yelled yet again.

I felt Pressley grab my wrist and pull me up onto the bus. She dragged me to the back and whispered in my ear.

“Where’s Brady? I know what happened the other day and I know that you let him stay with you. So, where is he?” Pressley was one of Brady’s good friends so I could understand her concern. 

“He found a new family and they were getting the paperwork around. She’s one of my dad’s friends and when I took him to some of our lock-ins, they met. Brady agreed and she is going to adopt him.” I explained telling Pressley what had happened with Brady and Pippa the day before.

“That is amazing! I hope it works out. Do you wanna sit with me on the bus ride? Gia can sit with us if you want.” Press asked.

“No, it should be just the two of us. Friends. Plus, you always sit with Brady and he isn’t here. Gia doesn’t always sit with me. Most of the time I sit by myself, though I do FaceTime a bunch of people.” I giggled before running out of the bus grabbing both of our bags and lugging them up on the bus.

I decided that Press needed to meet Pippa maybe, so we FaceTimed her and Brady.

“You ready for this?” I asked her and then clicked on the FaceTime button for Pippa.

It rung a couple of time before picking up and I was surprised to see who had picked up the phone.

“Hey, Cam. Pip’s busy right now what do you want?” Brady, who was on the other end of the line, asked.

“You Brades!” Pressley told him.

“Pressley! Are my two best friends sitting together?? If so amazing!! I love you both, but I have to go. Call you back later?” He said.

“Sure,” both Press and I said.

“Jinx! Knock on wood. You owe me a coffee!!” I said, Pressley a beat behind.

“Dam!! I was off a count!! Here Cam, I always pack mini Starbucks Frappuccino’s in my bag. I live off coffee at competitions!” Press said.

“I always live off coffee! Plus, just get me one at the hotel, I only like mine a certain way. One Cream, Five Sugars!” I said, quoting Usnavi and Benny when they were discussing Kevin Rosario’s coffee.

“Isn’t that from one of your Dad’s shows?” Pressley asked.

“Yeah! You wanna listen to it? In The Heights, not Hamilton. Plus two another songs I wanna do for solos.” She nodded so, I turned on my phone and pulled my Playlist. I gave Press one of my earbuds and pressed play. Freedom came on and I explained to Press that I wanted to do this song for a solo. 

“That is a really cool song. It would make a cool solo. We should Google up some costume ideas for both solos to pass the time. We found one for the Freedom solo that was American flag based, but it was a little jazz dance looking for a contemporary solo. We couldn’t find a costume for the other solo, Almost Like Praying, but I had a clear image in my head.

The rest of the bus ride was literally me teaching Pressley all the lyrics to my playlist so she could sing with me. I think that she likes Hamilton, In The Heights, and 21 Chump Street!

“Girls!! Time to get inside for the competition, costumes, hair, and makeup for the trios need to be around in 20 minutes!!” Miss Abby yelled, and everyone hurried to pack their belongings up and get around.

When we got in the dressing room, Brady was sitting at a chair getting around and all the moms were huddled in the corner. I saw the side of Pippa’s face and immediately smiled at Brady. He grinned from ear to ear and I pulled my bag over to the chair next to him.

“You’re officially my cousin now. And you’re a part of the cast!!” I whispered in his ear and he laughed.

“No, actually I’m your stage brother.” He whispered back at me and I burst out laughing because it was true. My dad and his mom were married in the play, obviously. Like who doesn’t know that Alexander and Eliza were married!!

“We’re both!!” I giggled out before I glanced and saw Miss Abby giving us the look. The get back to work look.

I finished setting up and got into my group number costume. We were doing a tribute piece this week and it was to Les Mis. I had a blue lace headpiece in with a red jeweled top and a flowy white half skirt.

Everyone else were in their Trio costumes. Gia, Kamryn, and Pressley has a Trio and Lilly, Elie, and Brady had a Trio. I was the only one without a Trio, but I didn’t care. It was because I beat the group and every other dance the entire day with my solo last week, but I didn’t get a perfect score. I didn’t even like the solo too!

“Mila! Come run the music for the trios!” Miss Abby yelled in my direction. I scurried over to the laptop and pressed play for the first Trio. It was a sassy jazz dance to the song ‘I Got Rhythm’. That was Gia, Kamryn, and Press. Then after they were finished, I pressed the play for the second Trio. It was a contemporary dance about the first major affair scandal of the US. Aka Alex and Maria. I really liked that dance because Lilly wore a red dress and Elie wore a blue dress. It was entitled ‘Burning No’s’.

After I was finished and the Trios were about to perform, all the moms, Miss Abby, and I went out to the audience to watch. I sat in between my Mom and Pippa right in front of Miss Abby. 

I actually didn’t mind Abby. She didn’t yell at me a lot, and I can take the pressure. She partially like an aunt to me. 

The first Trio, ‘I Got Rhythm’, came on and we all yelled as loud as we could. They did amazing! I loved their dance!!

Next up was ‘Burning No’s’. They were pretty much perfect. You could tell the story without knowing what it was ahead of time. Haha, Time. Eliza. Get it!!

We went back to the dressing room as the dancers came in.

“Woohoo! You guys did great! All of you! I have no clue who is gonna win! Seriously, they both were amazing!! Good job!! Time for the group now!” I congratulated everyone. I went over to a wall to warm up.

As I stood off to the side and stretched, Pippa came up to me.

“Cam, do I need to help Brady? I really have no clue what to do. You can tell I’m new at this!” She laughed at that last statement.

“I don’t think so, this costume is quiet easy and so was his earlier. How bout later you help him stretch. Ask him if he needs help too. That would sound like a great idea.” I came out of my oversplit and walked with her over to Brady’s hair and makeup area. I sat in my seat next to him and started fixing my fake eyelashes.

“Hey Brady, do you need any help with anything? That’s what I’m here for, well that and to support you.” Pip asked her son.

“In a bit when I get around to stretching, will you help me? Cam can show you what to do later.” He answered his mother.

“Okay baby.” She walked back over to the moms and started to talk to Ashley, Pressley’s Mom, and my mom.

Soon it was time to go backstage. We had warmed up and ran our dance. I saw out of the corner of my eye Pressley comforting Brady. Tricia has loved Brady’s dancing and this was the first time she hadn’t gotten to see him perform. Personally, I knew he would have a break down soon. You can’t go that long holding in the grief.

“Number 325, Les Misérables.” The emcee announced after we had been back stage for a while. I ran out and took my spot center stage. After about 10 seconds, the music started playing and I fell into critical dance mode.

Head up, then arms. Slowly rotate around before Gia comes on. Point toes and swiftly kick up leg for tilt. Grab leg and swing it around into a needle. Pull the needle and front walkover out of it. Join hands with Brady who is standing to your right. Remember your corrections and emote for the rest.

The beginning was the only part I needed to dissect and truly concentrate on. The rest went by like a blur and before I knew it, I was walking off stage right.

We all cheered as we entered the dressing room. Miss Abby was very proud of us and was guaranteed a win. We grabbed our jackets and headed out for awards.

First up was Trio awards.

“Second Place is… ‘I Got Rhythm’ from the Abby Lee Dance Company!!” Kamryn went up to get the plaque.

“And your first place overall Duet/Trio Award goes to… Number 145!! ‘Burning No’s’ from the Abby Lee Dance Company!!” All three of them went up and when the emcee asked them what studio they were from, they screamed at the top of their lungs.

We waited for the group awards. Seventh all the way to third went by quickly. Then second. My stomach was in knots. I wasn’t sure if any other team was as good as us. The emcee said it. Second place was… ‘Gold Leaves’ from Elite City of Dance.

That left first place for the taking. He said it. It was… ‘Les Misérables’ from the Abby Lee Dance Company!! We all went up and yelled our studio name into the microphone when prompted to.

Awards was over and we went back to the dressing room to change. Mid Abby hooted and hollered. We had a good competition. Things got packed up and because our competition was in New York, I got to ride home with Mom, Brady, and Pippa. 

Before we all left, Abby made an announcement.

“Dancers, today was a clean sweep. But just because you have a team doesn’t always mean you can rely on them for the win. Beware for the next week because it’s Solo Week.” 

We all started to contemplate what would happen at the next competition.

I knew that even though I won the previous week, I was gonna have to step up my game or I was gonna get sent home. And that is how every weekend in my life goes. Crazy stress and pressure, all the time. I just had to wait until next week when the pressure was really on.

* * *

  
“Papà! Hermanos!! Mama and I are back!!” I opened the door to our house and yelled in. I saw my abuela and abuelo on the couch with Seb and Fran. 

“Nieta, your father is still at work. He called and asked if we could check on the boys. He told us that when you two got here, for the two of us to take Cam to the theatre and then to come back.” My abuela explained.

My mama took my brothers to their rooms for a nap and my grandparents took me to the theatre. I walked in and a girl was standing on the stage alone.

She was a dark skinned, African American, poufy hair, young in the age, like eight. Those were the exact thought running through my head. You see how much I like 21 Chump Street. 

“Hi! I’m Naomy!!” I almost passed out.

**A/N- My school just started about a week ago, so the updates with be a little slow. I hope you like thins chapter and please review!!! If you want to know something about the story, maybe something I didn’t mention and you were wondering how it worked, just ask in the comments or pm me. Plus I follow back!! So yeah!!**

**2140 words and 5.6 pages**


End file.
